Parsley
by BellaEllaWriter
Summary: A fanfic of Rapunzel's long lost sister with loose connections to the original fairytale.
1. Prologue

**Hi, Bella here! I love Tangled, and have had this idea stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I'd write it down! Enjoy!**

 **I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I wish I could own Tangled!**

Once Upon a Time, the beloved queen of Corona was ill, and she was pregnant, so everyone was desperately searching for a cure. Queen Arianna barely spoke to anyone, not even her husband King Frederick. One person she would befall her worries upon was Bertha, her Lady-In-Waiting and most trusted confidant. And so, Bertha realised more than anyone was dire the situation truly was, and worried about losing her closest friend almost every minute.

To help Arianna, Bertha would make strange and tasty concoctions out herbs and flowers which grew in the palace's kitchen-garden. But the plants were weak, and running out fast. Bertha was desperate, and one day she dared open the door to the privately owned, rather large, walled garden nearby. She was met with a welcome sight: Green, healthy and juicy herbs and flowers of all kinds. She grabbed as many as she could and went to see what she could make from them.

Arianna was thankful, and Bertha continued to steal what was not rightly hers to gain The Queen's praise. Until one day her luck ran out…

"What are you doing in our garden!"

Bertha gasped, almost dropping the parsley she had been collecting. Two large, thug like men were standing by the garden gate, glaring at her.

"What are you doing with our parsley!" One said, in a voice like fire.

"I'm so, so sorry… sir," She squeaked, "but I really need it, to help the queen!"

"We don't care! You are intruding on our land and now you shall pay!"

"But the queen is going to have a baby soon!" Bertha desperately appealed to the thugs.

"A royal baby, eh?" One suddenly got a menacing smile on his face, "Tell you what, We'll make you a deal."

Bertha nodded desperately.

"You can have as many herbs and plants for as long as you want, but when the queen has the child," he paused to stare into Bertha's eyes. He might as well have been staring into her soul, "You give the child to us."

Bertha gasped. Give the royal baby to a gang of thugs! She could never! But as she thought about the alternative, she decided she had no choice. "You have a deal."

"The night the child is born you will meet us here with the child. And you shall tell nobody of this."

Time passed and Arianna grew more ill. Just when Bertha was beginning to think that the deal would never get a chance to happen, a legendary 'flower of gold' was found and Arianna healed. The Queen gave birth to twins, but Bertha pretended that one child had perished. She then took that child and ran towards the garden, under the cover of the chaos.

"Here. This is the princess. Please take care of her."

"We shall try." He snatched up the child, less than kindly.

"Wait! Please tell me... what are you going to call her?"

The two glanced at each other with grins on their faces. Bertha began to think that they just weren't going to tell her. "Parsley," they interrupted her thoughts suddenly, "After the plant you stole." Then they gallop off into the night, before Bertha could object or say anything at all.

Eventually the other princess was stolen, leaving the kingdom dismayed, the Queen heartbroken, the King angry, and Bertha guilty. Had she made a terrible mistake?

 **So, what do ya'll think? If I added to this, it would mostly be about Parsley and her growing up, and adventures she has. I know that might mean it isn't exactly a Tangled fanfic, but it would take place in that universe. The chapters would be longer, but this is sort of an intro. Don't be afraid to review!**


	2. Baby Days

**Hey! Thanks to ElsaLuver for reviewing!**

 **I don't know if they had the whole milk bottle collection thing in those days, but let's just say they did. I apologise if this isn't the best writing. Now, on with this chapter!**

 **I don't own Tangled!**

"Why did we want a stupid baby in the first place!?"

"I figured _someone_ would want her!"

"But now The King has set an order for every criminal to be locked up, no one wants to risk hoarding his stupid, _really loud,_ irritating baby!"

"Ok, ok! You've made your point! But what do we do with her now?"

"Maybe we can just leave her on a doorstep somewhere?"

"That seems a bit risky..."

"There's an orphanage down that way. Let's just leave her there," He glares at his hesitant companion, "We can always go back for her when she's more _bearable!"_

 _"Fine!"_

"Ok, lets just leave her by the gates." They do so and retreat into the darkness.

oOo

The whole village heard strange goings on up at the orphanage that morning. It all started when Abra, the main leader of the orphanage, went out to get the milk bottles. She gawped and gasped, for there was a baby, sitting in a basket, in front of the orphanage gates. The minute Abra gasped, the baby also started howling. Abra doesn't know what to do when she hears a whisper from the shadows: "Her name is Parsley. Take care of her until she is ten-"

"Fifteen!" Another whisper interrupts quickly.

"Years of age! Then we shall come back for her!"

Abra, not at all intimidated by this, rolled her eyes and nodded before scooping up the baby and marching back into the crumbling old ruin that was the orphanage.

"Did we really have to do that?" Two grumpy thugs emerge from the bushes.

"Well, now we know she'll be waiting for us?" The other shrugs with a shaky smile.

"You're just too soft!" They get on their horses and gallop away, hoping to forget everything that happened with that stupid baby.

Inside, Abra shows the baby to all the other residents, which at that moment were twin boys (Jim and Jon, who were twice as much a handful as the average child), a young toddler (Melody) who never spoke (which Abra knew was strange from years of experience), a girl in her early teens (Madeline was almost an angel, with golden hair and blue eyes, but a nerve not even the twins could beat) and a scrawny little kid with brown hair, brown eyes, and a big heart (his name was Eugene Fitzherbert, and he was bullied by the twins something terrible). None were particularly impressed by the loud and not particularly cute baby.

Abra cleaned the child up, gave her a bath (the poor child was covered with dirt and obviously very hungry) and fed her mashed up foods. Whilst she was doing this, Abra decided that she would call the baby Parsley. It was a unique name, and if the 'whisper' was a parent, she ought to respect their wishes. Once the baby was calmed down, and asleep, Abra carried her into town to show the villagers.

Charlie, landlord of The Queens Foot (the main grotty old pub in town), thought she was 'a sweet little half pint' and his wife, Barbara, reminded everyone that her opinion on children was that they are 'noisy, sticky, maddening little creatures'. Marcy, a young woman who was recently engaged, said that Parsley was simply adorable and even asked about caring for her after the marriage. Abra had a feeling she would change her mind.

After she bought the daily shopping, Parsley woke up. Everyone returned to coo over her beautiful green eyes, but Parsley apparently didn't like attention, for she started shrieking and wailing so loudly that people looked out of their windows to yell at her.

She was still crying when Abra walked into the orphanage. By now she was sick of the crying, so she handed the baby to Eugene to entertain them both whilst she prepared that night's meal. To her surprise the wails quieted fairly quickly. This was because Eugene was jumping her up and down on the springy old mattress they used as a chair, and she was enjoying herself far too much to cry.

When the dinner bell rang and he carried her in, Abra was so impressed that she gave him a little extra serving. The other kids moaned, but Abra was unmovable in her decision.

"Abra, where are you gonna put the baby?"

"Why can't she go in the girls room?"

"I'm not going in the room with _that_! We could hear her in the schoolhouse! I'll never sleep again!" Madeline groaned.

"She's not going in with us," the twins were firm in their argument.

"I guess she'll have to go in the tower once she needs a proper bed," Abra sighed.

The building the orphanage was now in used to be a grand old manor, with a tower and everything. But the family living there left and the place fell apart. Now only the sturdy tower was standing, along with a few cold rooms. The whole site held many stones and bricks from when walls had fallen in, and the orphanage was only there because they couldn't afford to be anywhere better. Still, the tower was strong, and maybe Parsley would like being in the tower, like a princess. A noisy, cheerful, uncontrollable little princess.

 **What do you think? Eugene is meant to be _the Eugene Fitzherbert,_ just to clarify. I know it might not be officially canon, but I think it could fit.**

 **The next few chapters are going to be Parsley growing up and having adventures, then I'm thinking she might meet Rapunzel. The whole Bertha-and-being-stolen thing will definitely be relevant though, I promise!**

 **Oh, and do we want The Thugs to return? (I'm not the best at naming characters, if you haven't already noticed!)**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Reading and Fighting

**Hey! This is just a quick chapter about life in the orphanage, nothing much but I hope you enjoy it. Also, by bread rolls I mean baguettes. Just so you know.**

 **I do not, dilly dilly, own, dilly dilly, this lovely movie, dilly dilly, or the series, dilly dilly, why was there so many dilly dillys in that song, dilly dilly dum dum der dum!**

"I WILL NEVER LEND YOU MY HAIRBRUSH!" The shrieks echoed through the crumbling old building, causing the older woman, who had been enjoying peace (though not quiet) to groan as she pulled herself up the many stairs to where the twelve year old Mariah and the four year old Parsley were fighting over the tiny object, which looked about to snap.

"She Is always stealing my stuff! It's not fair!" Mariah exaggerated the importance of the matter.

"Mariah, on fire, it is too fair! And anyway, you need to learn to share!" Parsley said in a sing-song voice.

Abra sighed and snatched the hairbrush from the two toddlers, "You two are going to be the death of me!"

"You can't die from people fighting. It's impossible."

"How do you know that?" The four year old stared admiringly at Mariah.

"I, unlike some lazy people around here, can read!"

"I too can read!"

"Yeah right!" The cruel laugh echoed through the building, "You don't know anything, Veggie-Gal!"

"I do know things. And I will know how to read! Soon." Parsley muttered as Mariah stomped away.

oOo

"Fitzy?" Parsley popped up next to him, interrupting his reading.

"How did you get up here?! It took me ages to climb up here!"

"It was easy. Anyway, Fitzy, teach me to read."

"What?!"

"Teach me to read."

"Parsley, you'll learn that at the school."

"No I won't. They're stopping the school."

"Well, maybe you could go to one in a different town?"

"When have we ever had enough money to leave town even once?"

Eugene looked away. He knew Parsley had little to no chance.

"Teach me to read Fitzy." She said it softly, begging.

After a few minutes deliberation, he gave in, "Well, I suppose I could try."

"Great!" She jumped up and smiled, "Let's get started!"

From there came the long and tiring months during which Eugene taught Parsley to read. He did it using the only book they had in the orphanage, an anthology of stories about a daring, swashbuckling rouge named Flynn Rider. All the kids, especially Parsley, loved the tales of adventure, and the more he read, the more he found himself wanting to be like the hero.

One winter's day, he walked into the warmest room in the house (which was still freezing) to find Parsley and her quiet little friend Melody painting on the wall. The twins were as well. He realised that they were drawing Flynn Rider. 'At least the twins might stop making fun of me' he thought to himself, before he noticed that Parsley wasn't painting Flynn. She was painting herself, in the middle of a daring swordfight with some evil villain. He couldn't help but smile. Parsley was so different from the others, yet so similar. He couldn't understand her in the slightest.

"Yes, I'm going to be the greatest hero ever someday!" Parsley said to Melody. She grabbed a bread roll from the basket which usually held food (though today there was only two bread rolls in it) and (much to his surprise) and running towards Eugene, ready to attack. It was by his flawless reflexes that he managed to dodge her and grab the other bread roll.

"I am Flynn Rider!" He declared, "And I am going to stop this naughty little girl from fighting! That is not what a lady should be doing!"

"Says who?!" Parsley said, mock offended.

"The King and Queen!" He began to bang his bread roll against hers. It quite quickly developed into a full on fight, during which a can of paint was knocked onto Melody's head.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" 'Flynn' asked.

She didn't respond for a moment, her brown eyes staring innocently at him and yellow paint dripping through her hair, "I am the lost princess!" She suddenly declared, "And you are both fighting to get me and bring me back home!"

Liking her sense of imagination, Eugene played along, "I shall marry you, fair lost princess! And you shall live richly and happily for the rest of your days!"

"Not with you!" Parsley knocked him round the head with her bread roll so hard that he toppled backwards, just as Abra came in.

"What on earth is going on!" She said as she looked from Melody's paint-streaked hair to the paint covered bread rolls to to the illustrations on the walls to Eugene lying on the floor.

"We, well, um," Parsley explained.

"Parsley, Melody, and Fitzherbert" She growled, angrily, "How dare you ruin dinner!" She held up the rolls, "Don't get paint on food!" She then went out to the well, presumably to wash the slightly grubby dinner.

"That's what she's annoyed about?" Melody was very puzzled indeed.

Mariah came in at that very moment, which caused everybody to jointly groan and try to get away before she started being snarky and acting like she owned the place just because she was older than most of them.

The three of them were given the paint covered bread and sent to bed early, but, all things considered, that wasn't too bad. Parsley was sure she would do worse in the future.

 **So, you we like it? Hate it? Do we want more like this? Please let me know in the reviews! Also, fun fact, Abra means motherly. Because I was stuck on what to name her. Oh, and do we want more of Mariah? Or should she be mysteriously adopted and not return? Ok, I'm done! See you next chapter! :-)**


	4. Parsley, Super Detective

**Hello! I am back with another chapter! So I saw 'Return of the Strongbow' (which this contains spoilers for) and decided that I had to write Lance in somehow. This chapter is the result. Enjoy!**

 **Yoda: Tangled you do not own. Sorrow I sense in you!**

 **I don't own Yoda or Star Wars either!**

"You're so boring Mel!"

"Parsley! We can't sneak into The Queen's Foot! We're too young!"

Parsley sighed, swung on her heel to face her friend, and threw her thick, blond-brown braid over her shoulder.

"Melody." She put her hands on her shoulders, "We are seven years old now. Would you really call that young?"

Melody crossed her arms and, with a raised eyebrow, stated, "Age is a perspective thing. Compared to lil' baby James, we are old. But compared to the men in that tavern, we are young. Practically babies."

"You're so weak," Parsley rolled her eyes, before realising that she was talking to nobody.

"Mel?" She looked around, "Mel!? Mel?!"

She looked all around the village, but it was as if her friend had vanished into thin air.

After a lot of searching, Parsley came to the conclusion that Melody was missing, and she now had a mystery on her hands.

Parsley knew all about mysteries. She'd read exciting mystery books, with detailed descriptions of the dead bodies, at school. When she finished school, she had 'borrowed' a few (okay, a _lot_ ) and still devoured the words, hungry for more.

She knew that to solve a mystery, she needed a notebook, she needed a magnifying glass, and she needed a dim-witted sidekick.

oOo

So she went and got her slate and chalk (also 'borrowed' from school), she got Marian's glasses and broke them in half to make a magnifying glass, and then proceeded to fetch Eugene.

"FITZY!" She strolled into the boy's room until she spotted Eugene, still asleep in bed. That would never do. What on earth could make him so tired? She wrote 'tired fitzy' in her own code (as she had never properly learnt to write), and stepped back. She then ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, towards the bed and jumped on top of Fitzy.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ahh! Wait! I didn't steal the apples!" He yelled as if he was fearing his life, only to see Parsley standing there bemusedly.

"Seriously? Apples?"

"What do you want?" He groaned, leaning back against his pillow.

"Fitzy!" Parsley suddenly seemed worried, "I need your help! Melody's missing, and I need help finding out what happened!"

Eugene though for a moment, "What help would I be?"

"Well, you're older, so people are more likely to believe you than me!"

"Well," he hesitated, "Okay then."

"Brilliant!" Parsley put on her hat, held out Mariah's snapped glasses and hunched over, "Let's look for clues!"

It was only when they got to the village that Eugene realised what Parsley was holding.

"Parsley! Those aren't-"

"Mariah's. I needed a magnifying glass!"

"Parsley! Firstly, she is gonna kill you! Secondly, don't you ever think that you are a bit mean to her?"

"Abra would be furious if she killed me, and she needs to share! If we were actually sisters she would!"

"Oh Parsley!" Eugene sighed, just as Parsley ran up to Marcy (who now had a child of her own, Juliet) and Julie.

"Hello Julie! Hello Ma! Have you seen Mel? She's gone missing!"

Subtlety was definitely not Parsley's strong suit.

"Not Melody, but I think we might have a newcomer in town."

"Really?!" Parsley almost forgot about the mystery, she was so excited whenever new people came.

"Yep. I saw this boy the other day. He was dark skinned, and very strong. Still, you can never judge by appearances."

Parsley nodded and said goodbye before she headed back to where Fitzy was waiting, pondering this. She wrote it on her slate. If he was strong, he could easily have grabbed Melody, but why?

She was about to tell Eugene about this when she spotted something important.

Footprints.

She and Fitzy followed them, all around town. Eugene was about to suggest that they give up when they heard voices. Parsley ran round the corner, 'magnifying glass' raised, only to see a mammoth of a boy sitting next to Mel, apparently chatting with her. They both looked at her with raised eyebrows, when Eugene walked over, looking... Sheepish?

Parsley looked at her slate. Fitzy had been talking (well, yelling) about stealing apples. And there was this newcomer in town. And Fitzy looked like he knew this person already.

"You two stole apples together, didn't you?!" She accused, hands on her hips.

"Seriously?!" The stranger looked irritated, "You couldn't even make us sound cool?!"

"I didn't tell her." Eugene looked ashamed.

Parsley turned to the two of them, "I don't care that you're stealing! I stole this!" She waved around her slate, "I just want to know who you are!"

"Parsley," Eugene gestured to the stranger, "This is Arnwaldo Shnitz."

Arnwaldo reluctantly held up a hand.

"He is new, and we needed food. He took Mel because I mentioned the other orphans. Do ya reckon we could hide him here for a bit?" He gave the girls the puppy eyes.

"Hmm, now let me think..." Parsley grinned.

oOo

"Thanks for hiding him," Fitzy smiled at Parsley.

"No proble-"

"PARSLEY!" Mariah walked over to them, holding the other half of her glasses (which Parsley was still holding in her hand), looking murderous.

"Hello Mariah." Parsley said innocently.

Thus 'The Great Chase' began.

 **So, what do we think? This was inspired by all the mystery books I've read (I know Sherlock Holmes wasn't around back then, but hey! Neither were gramophones, and one still appears in the background art of the series!), and Lance, who is one of my favourite characters.** **Next chapter is going to be a major plot point, so check back (Or just hit that lovely 'Follow' button) to see more! And can we believe that the series is on hiatus! Like, why?!**

 **Anyway, REVIEW if you liked it, and I hope you'll read again soon!**


	5. The Midnight Escape

**Once upon a time, many months ago, a lazy girl called Bella started writing a fanfiction called 'Parsley' about an OC she'd been daydreaming about for years. She thought this would make writing about said OC easy. Apparently she was very wrong, because she only updated a handful of times, and then decided she had better things to do, like surfing YouTube videos, than bother updating it. One day, Bella realised just how idiotic she had been, and decided to start writing for Parsley again. So here is the next chapter of her not abandoned fic. She hopes you enjoy it.**

 **People who leave their readers waiting for months on end, like Bella, do not deserve to own Tangled.**

Abra would hopefully be asleep by now. She knew she would be in deep trouble if Abra discovered that she was sneaking out at night. Abra had a very colorful imagination when it came to the children.

Eugene had been caught once. He had been with Arnwaldo, and what a yelling he'd gotten! Abra had been furious! Still, Parsley was fairly sure that this was partially due to the fact that he had been caught stealing.

Eugene was growing up a bit. He didn't look nearly as gawky as before, and was wondering actually getting attention from several of the girls in the village. Mariah, if she were still here, would no doubt have been one of them.

It was funny. Parsley and Mariah had done nothing but fight whilst she was here, yet Parsley often found herself missing the irritable, hot tempered girl. Maybe she missed the drama of their fights, but honestly, Parsley knew she missed Mariah because she had been a lot like a sister to her.

A question Parsley often found herself wondering nowadays, was where did they go? By the age of eighteen, every orphan had left this place (with the exception of a very select few), yet Parsley had no super adventure plan. She just wanted to leave. She was only a lowly orphan, yet she knew one thing: she was tired of this sad little town and their little orphanage.

She wanted adventure, excitement, danger!

Little did she know that she was not the only one thinking that thought that night.

As she walked round the edge of the ruin, towards her tower, she heard whispers. She instantly recognised them as Eugene and Arnwaldo.

"Flynn! Do you really think we can stay here! This life's not for us, you know that!"

"I know! I just don't know if I'm ready."

"When is a better time? We don't do anything here but babysit the babies and chores."

"It's just..." Eugene sighed, "Lance, if we go, there's no going back."

"You really think Flynn Rider's gonna sit around like a sissy, all sad and sentimental?"

"I guess not..."

"Ok then!"

"Just... Give me a minute, alright?"

"Fine. Don't take too long, or you won't be able to catch up with me."

"Got it." And Parsley heard Arnwaldo running off she walked around the corner, hands on her hips, as he did so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed at her old friend.

Eugene jumped before turning round and laughing shakily, "Pretty strong language for a ten year old, eh? I'm just going on a walk Parsley, that's all."

"Don't you lie to me!" She snapped, "I heard your whole conversation!"

Eugene shrank a little, looking tired and sad. "I can't stand this anymore, Parsley."

"Skip it. I heard every word you said, remember?!"

"Parsley..." He sighed, "I know you'll miss me, and maybe Mel too, but who else really cares?"

"I'll admit that you're a little isolated... But don't me and Mel count?" Parsley was letting her feelings take control.

"Yes, but you and I both know that in a few years you'll be doing the same thing, maybe having this conversation with Mel. You don't want to stay here your whole life, do you?"

"I... I guess you're right," Parsley relented, "Though I'm probably not going to be persuing a life of crime" she smirked.

"That's just my chosen career path," he grinned.

"I'll look out for wanted posters advertising 'Lance Strongbow' and 'Flynn Rider'" she laughed, "You know your names sound a lot like-"

"Parsley, I need to go!"

"Ok," her grin faded and she began climbing the tower wisteria up to her room, whilst Eugene sprinted after Arnwaldo.

At the very top, she saw two figures on the horizon, and one of them turned to wave at her. As she gave an extremely big wave back, she murmured, "Goodbye, Eugene Fitzherbert." Little did Parsley know, she was the last person Eugene Fitzherbert would leave behind for a long time, though Flynn Rider would break plenty of hearts, and double-cross innocent people, Eugene Fitzherbert would only 'abandon' another many years later. But that is a whole other story yet to come.

 **There ya go! Sorry about the slightly-odd-third-person authors note at the top, I was feeling a bit odd (a perfectly normal thing for me), and it just sort of... happened.**

 **I am truly sorry about leaving you waiting for so long though! Thank you all for being such lovely, patient beings!**

 **Await much updates and much joy! In fact, I've written a lot of the next chapter already, so I might just give it to you in a double update!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _REVIEW_ to tell me what you thought of it!**


	6. A Poisoned 'Apple'

**Hi. I decided to publish this chapter as well because I felt so bad about leaving you nothing all those months. Enjoy!**

 **If I owned Tangled, the series would probably be a lot less good and I'd have angry fans banging on my door to complain about it, so perhaps it's best that I don't own it.**

It was a quiet Autumn morning. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and both in the village and in the large old ruin that housed the orphanage, there was quiet. Every person for miles was asleep in their bed.

All except for one person. Parsley sat in the tower room window, watching the sun slowly peak over the horizon. She'd woken in the middle of the night, and, after trying and failing to resume slumber, she'd perched herself in the window of the large tower that she shared with her best friend, and admired the stars.

But even as she watched the sun rise, people were slowly stretching and pulling themselves out of bed, roosters were crowing, and another day was slowly beginning. Parsley heard creaks in the bed springs as Melody got out of bed and got dressed and ready.

"You certainly are setting yourself up for a productive day, aren't you?" Melody said to the silhouette on the windowsill.

Said silhouette gave a grunt.

"Oh, come now!" Mel put her hands on her hips and flicked her long, straight, chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, "Don't tell me you're still pining over your good for nothing 'boyfriend', because if you mention him again, I swear I am going to vomit!"

"Mel! If you mean Eugene and Lance, firstly," she paused and wrinkled her nose, " _Neither of them were my boyfriend!_ Secondly, aww, and here they thought you cared for them!"

"I did." Melody gave an exasperated sigh, "But I think you and I both know that you need to move on. It's been three months, and we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Parsley sighed and looked away.

"I know this is hard for you Ley, I know that me and Eugene were the closest friends you had, but you wouldn't have wanted to force them to stay here just because you refused to let them be happy!"

Mel sighed at the still unmoving girl sat on the windowsill. "Just remember Parsley," She said softly and quietly, "You have your own life to live. And nobody, no matter what they tell you, what you think, how close you are to them, has the right to hold you back from your dreams." And she turned and walked down the spiral staircase.

Parsley stared after her. Never in a million years would she have expected a speech like that from Melody. At least, not so suddenly. Usually you could tell when she was going to start preaching at you, but what Parsley may have considered her wisest piece of advice was obviously very unplanned. But it was definitely true. Parsley got down from the windowsill and began getting dressed. Today, she was going to start living her dreams. Because this was her life, and nobody had the right to stop her from living it.

oOo

"Good morning everyone!" A cheerful Parsley burst into the room, shocking everybody. Parsley hadn't been acting like this since Eugene and Lance left. Melody smiled. Thank god Parsley was not acting nonsensical anymore. This place had become so dull and sad without her.

"Ah, Parsley!" Abra's smile reached her eyes, and she looked happier than she had in months, "What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"We even have eggs today!" An overexcited Luke jumped up and down on the bench.

"Brilliant!" Parsley clapped her hands in glee, "I'll have as many as you can give me!"

Once Parsley had finished and gone dashing off to who knew where, one of the orphans asked, "Who cast a cheering spell on her?"

"That would be me." Melody grinned.

oOo

Parsley ran through the woods, humming and running and grinning and laughing as she went looking for a snack. She was still a bit damp from swimming in the lake, but that was far from her biggest concern. Parsley, you see, was one of those people who got what many call 'hangry' the definition for this term is basically 'getting so hungry that you basically become a giant grump'. As Parsley was trying to get back to being optimistic again, she wanted to avoid this at all costs.

She spotted a funny looking fruit that, though she had never seen it before, she thought looked tasty. Kind of like an apple. Or maybe a pomegranate. Whatever it was, she was sure it was as yummy as it looked. After all, when had her instincts every failed her? She ate until she felt a little sick from having so much.

Later that night she was a lot sick, as it turned out she had eaten a highly toxic plant with some fancy name she could not remember when she was vomiting.

Parsley was seriously ill for five days before it began to falter, and she slowly but surely regained her health. Abra, though obviously very relieved, was furious with her for giving them all such a scare, and as punishment Parsley had to learn a giant book on plants off by heart. She had turned twelve years old by the time she finished, and for the rest of her life Parsley was able to name all one thousand, two hundred and sixty plants from that book, which she would forever call 'the blasted, boredom bringing book' and some rather inappropriate names as she grew older.

Never the less, it may come in handy someday in Parsley's future.

 **Here you go! Like I said last chapter, I'm giving you a double update to try and make up for leaving you hanging for so long! I didn't realise how much fun it is writing my Lil' Lost Princess the Second until I started writing her again! I hope this chapter didn't feel to filler-y, I've just had this idea in my head for almost as long as I've had Parsley crammed in there, so I really wanted to add it. I know I rushed it a bit, but I didn't want to elaborate too much. I just wanted to tell you the basics of what happened. It was kind of vaguely inspired by Snow White and her poisoned apple. Very vaguely.**

 **Again, REVIEW if you liked it, and I promise I'll update at least once in October!**


End file.
